pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure, Seasonal Change!
Pretty Cure, Seasonal Change! is a transformation phrase used in Paradise Pretty Cure used by Hotaru Fujimoto, Harumi Koizumi, Izumi Mizushima, and Shirayuki Oshiro to transform by using the Seasonal Compass. List by Appearance Hotaru Fujimoto to Cure Leaf=Episode 1 Harumi Koizumi to Cure Bloom-Episode 2 Izumi Mizushima to Cure Ocean-Episode 3 Shirayuki Oshiro to Cure Snowflake-Episode 4 Group-Episode 5 Sequences Hotaru to Cure Leaf Hotaru holds up her compass shouting "Pretty Cure!" the compass cover opens as the needle spins until it hits the leaf "Seasonal change!" her clothes disappears making her body glow and cover in brown sparkles as a whirlwind of leaves comes from the compass as they group around her chest forming her top and they swirl around her waist gaining her skirt, and they fall to the floor as they form her boots. A few more leave leave the compass and land on her ears and throat forming her earrings and collar, the next three fall on her wrists and waist forming her bow for her skirt, and armwarmers with the leaves turning into gems as the leaves from the ground fly up like a gust blew through them and swirled around her hair turning it longer and changing it to brown and orange as she places the compass on her chest a chest bow appears. She breaks through the leaves landing on what appears to be a branch of a tree as she says her saying and strikes a pose. Harumi to Cure Bloom Harumi holds up her compass and shouts "Pretty Cure!" the compass cover opens as the needle spins until it hits the flower "Seasonal Change!" her clothes disappear leaving her with a white and pink sparkle covering her body as a flurrie of pink and white petals came out of it as Harumi spun around gaining her dress as the petals seem to hit a snag on the skirt only to pull it to two skirts, the petals swirls around the legs turning into stockings and shoes. The petals landed on her ears, throat, and hands turning into gloves, earrings, and gloves. The Petals swirled through her hair changing it to a different color as she places the compass on her chest as a pink chest bow appears. She lands on a large flower as she says her saying strikes a pose. Izumi to Cure Ocean Izumi holds up her compass and shouts "Pretty Cure!" the compass cover opens as the need spins until it hits the wave "Seasonal Change!" her clothes disappear and form into a swimsuit as she lands on a large wave as she surfs down gaining her shoes as she made her way through the wave she gained her bikini top and swim skirt as she as she was overtaken by the wave as she drifted down her hair and accessories as she lands on a small sandy island as she says her intro as she strikes a pose. Shirayuki to Cure Snowflake Category:Transformation phrases